ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Fallen
Fable Fallen is an American fighting game that is based on many different myths from all around the world. The game features 24 different playable characters, all from different fables, myths, and fairy tales. Gameplay The game takes inspiration from the Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat series of games. In the game, there are always two fighters on screen at a time, with all the characters having the ability to punch, kick, duck, etc. The game also features a "round" system, meaning there are three rounds that the player must fight before they officially win the encounter. There are three different modes to the game: Story mode, where the player goes through a story involving all the game's characters. Arcade mode, where the player goes through all of the game's fights minus the story and gains an alternate ending depending on which character they pick. And finally Deathmatch Mode, where the player fights all twenty-four with just one round. Plot Characters Playable A list of characters who can be played in the game. *'Kwaku Anansi' - the African spider god. *'Cu Chulainn' - the Hound of Ulster. *'Heracles '- the demi-god son of Zeus. *'Enki' - the Sumerian god of water and human culture. *'Beowulf '- a monster killer and king. *'Red Riding Hood' - a preteen girl who wears a red cloak. *'Susanoo-no-Mikoto' - the Shinto god of seas and storms. *'Hina' - the Hawaiian goddess of the moon. *'King Arthur Pendragon' - the legendary king of Camelot. *'Minerva' - the Roman goddess of the Hunt. *'Loki '- the Norse god of mischief. *'Set '- the Egyptian traitor god. *'Mara' - a Buddhist evil entity. *'Bluebeard' - a psychopathic nobleman. *'Mordred' - King Arthur's traitorous son. *'Aife' - a mad warrior woman. *'Scissorman' - a German man who carries a large pair of scissors. *'Yamata no Orochi '- a dragon in man's form. *'Noppera-bō '- a faceless Japanese spirit. *'Amon' - one of the kings of Hell. NPCs A list of characters who only appear in cutscenes. *'Zeus' - king of Greek gods. *'Nyame' - an African sky god. *'Ferdraid '- Cu Chulainn's best friend. *'Scathach' - the warrior woman who trained Cu Chulainn. *'Utu' - a Sumerian god of Sun and justice. *'Amaterasu' - Susanoo's sister who is the Shinto goddess of the sun. *'Thor' - Loki's heroic brother. *'Merlin' - Arthur’s mentor and a wizard. *'Guinevere' - Arthur's wife. *'The Round Table' - Arthur's knights. **'Lancelot' - Arthur's best friend. *'Grandma' - Red Riding Hood's grandmother. *'The Morningstar' - the leader of the kings of Hell. *'Beelzebub' - the lord of the flies. *'Mephistopheles '- a demon who enjoys making deals. *'Siddhārtha Gautama' - also known as the Buddha and Mara’s arch-enemy of sorts. * Bosses A list of boss characters in the game. *'Grendle '- an enemy of Beowulf. *'Big Bad Wolf' - an anthropomorphic and deadly wolf. *'Arges' - a Cyclops who is the child of Gaia and Uranus. *'Tanhā, Arati and Raga' - Mara’s three daughters. *'Chernobog' - the god of darkness and the final boss of the game. Quotes Trivia *